


Man's Job

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by trascendenza</p><p>Treat.  Octavius wants to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miru

 

 

"It's my turn to drive!" Octavius tried to push Jed out of the way to grab the wheel.

"You don't even know _how_ to drive, Octy." Jed shot back, shouldering Octavius to the passenger side.

Octavius's face flushed. "I've you not to call me that, Jedidiah."

"Yeah, and I told you to call me Jed. Seems silly to be so formal after--" Jed leered, "--those three rounds of toga peek-a-boo last night."

"Oh, for Jupiter's sake--very well, _Jed._ It's my turn to drive. I will learn, just as you did."

"The wheel's a man's responsibility, buddy."

"Are you questioning my manhood?" Octavius glared, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Jed's leer became more pronounced. "You get outta that skirt, we can talk."

"Oh." Octavius took his hand off his sword. He leaned, in lowering his voice. "Isn't this a rather public place for carnal pleasures?"

"That's what the backseat's for. And these." Jed reached down, grabbed the catch; his seat went horizontal.

"Marvelous technology." Octavius found the catch on his seat and joined Jed, who was already hard at work getting disrobed.

"Why're you still wearin' the cape? I thought it was gettin' naked time."

"I have one condition."

Jed sighed. "I was just jokin' about the skirt thing."

"It's a--oh, nevermind." Octavius sat up, pointing at the wheel. "Afterwards, you must teach me how to man this carriage."

Jed looked hopeful. "Can we do it naked?"

Octavius sighed.

"Oh, fine. But you're sittin' in my lap, and no arguments about that."

Octavius smiled, climbing over the center console of the truck to straddle Jed. "We can begin that part of the lesson right now."

 


End file.
